staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 kwietnia 1988
thumb|left|100px 8.10 Historia - kl. VI 9.30 "Domator" 9.35 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 DT - wiadomości 10.10 "Domator" 10.20 Dla II zmiany: "Przez palce" - odc. IX (ostatni) sensac. filmu angielskiej TV z serii - "Dempsey i Makepeace na tropie" 11.10 "Domator" 11.40 Kalendarz historyczny 12.00 Biologia - kl. VIII 12.50 J. polski - kl. I lic. 13.30 TV Technikum Rolnicze - Mechanizacja rolnictwa i Hodowla zwierząt - sem. IV 14.00 TV Technikum Rolnicze - Mechanizacja rolnictwa i Hodowla zwierząt - sem. IV 15.20 Powtórka przed maturą - J. angielski - l. 29 16.20 Program dnia DT - wiadomości 16.20 Dla młodych widzów: "Kwant - ciepła zima... groźna zima..." i film "Nerki" z serii - "Było sobie życie" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Aptekarz z Chojny" - program wojskowy 17.55 "Lenin w Krakowie" - dok. film radziecki 18.20 "Sonda - wszystko już było" 18.50 Dla dzieci: dobranoc 19.00 "Teraz" - tygodnik gospodarczy 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 "Dempsey i Makepeace na tropie" - powtórz. ostatniego (IX) odcinka serialu 20.55 "Pegaz" 21.35 Zawsże po dwudziestej pierwszej 22.10 Czym żyje świat? 22.40 DT - wiadomości thumb|left|100px 16.55 Język francuski - l. 25 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Magazyn 102 18.00 KRONIKA (Szczecin, Koszalin, Słupsk i Piła) 18.30 ABC - teleturniej językowy 19.00 "Sekretny dziennik Adriana Mole'a - lat 13 i 3/4" (1) - serial prod. angielskiej 19.30 Puls - mag. medyczny 20.00 "Ciężarowcy" 20.30 Italo disco - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Ekspres reporterów 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Non stop kolor 22.25 ,,997" - kronika kryminalna 23.10 Wieczorne wiadomości thumb|left|100px 11.45 A bon entendeur 12.00 Petites annonces 12.05 Les jours heureux 12.30 1000 francs par semaine 12.45 TJ-midi 13.10 Symphonie 13.40 24 et gagne 13.45 Le Virginien 15.00 24 et gagne 15.05 Les conquérants de l'impssible 16.05 24 et gagne 16.10 La croisière s'amuse 17.00 TJ-flash 17.05 4, 5, 6, 7... Babibouchettes 17.20 Un bateau pour l'aventure 17.45 Zap hits 18.05 Mademoiselle 18.35 Top Models 19.00 Journal romand 19.20 24 paquets 19.30 TJ-soir 20.05 Temps présent La frontière - Die Grenze 22.15 TJ-nuit 22.35 Dans la fosse aux ours 94' - Suisse - V.o. thumb|left|100px 6.45 Bonjour la France 8.30 Le magazine de l'objet 9.00 Haine et passions 9.40 Surtout le matin 10.30 C'est déjà demain 10.50 Surtout le matin 11.00 Parcours d'enfer 11.20 Surtout le matin 11.30 On ne vit qu'une fois 11.50 Surtout le matin 12.02 Tournez... manège 13.00 Journal 13.45 Côte ouest 14.30 La chance aux chansons 15.15 La séquence du spectateur 16.00 L'après-midi aussi 16.45 Club Dorothée 18.00 Agence tous risques 19.00 Santa Barbara 19.30 La roue de la fortune 19.50 Bébête show 20.00 Journal 20.40 Claude François, dix ans déjà 22.15 Rick Hunter 23.05 Rapido 23.35 Journal 23.50 Minuit sports 0.50 L'équipe Cousteau thumb|left|100px 6.45 Télématin 8.30 Matin bonheur 8.35 Amoureusement vôtre 9.00 Campagne électorale 11.15 Danse avec moi 12.05 Kazcado 12.35 Les mariés de l'A2 13.00 Journal 13.30 Campagne électorale 13.40 env. Jeunes docteurs 14.30 env. Si j'étais vous 15.20 Fête comme chez vous 16.25 Un DB de plus 16.40 Rêcrê A2 17.15 Au fil des jours 17.45 Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir 18.35 Des chiffres et des lettres 19.00 Campagne électorale 19.35 Riez. nous ferons le reste 20.00 Journal 20.35 Banco à Bangkok pour OSS 117 120' - France - 1964 22.30 Edition spéciale 23.30 Journal thumb|left|100px 19.00 19-20 19.10 Actualités régionales 19.53 Diplodo 20.02 La classe 20.30 Cent mille dollars au soleil France-Italie - 1964 22.35 Campagne officielle pour 23.35 Soir 3 0.05 Musiques, musique thumb|left|100px 19.30 Tagesschau und Sport 20.05 Die Grenze 22.05 env. Prominententip 22.20 env. Nachrichten 22.40 env. In der Bärengrube 0.15 env. Nacht Bulletin thumb|left|100px 17.00 Vorsicht: Kinder in der Kiste Beaucoup de surprises 17.15 Tagesschau 17.25 Regionalprogramme 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Pro und contra 21.05 Scheibenwischer 21.50 Die letzten Tage des Eros 22.30 Die Tatsache des Tages 23.00 Die wunderbaren Jahre 0.45 Tagesschau 0.50 Gedanken für die Nacht thumb|left|100px 17.10 Illustrated-TV 17.45 Matlock 19.00 Heute 19.30 Berliner Weisse 20.30 Kaum zu glauben 21.00 Leben mit dem täglichen Tod 21.45 Heute-Journal 22.10 Heimkehr in die Fremde 23.10 Der Winde der Wüste 0.35 Heute thumb|left|100px 17.45 Per i più piccoli 17.55 Per i ragazzi 18.15 Letty 18.45 Telegiornale 19.00 Il quotidiano 20.00 Telegiornale 20.30 Gingere Fred 125' - Italia - 1985 22.35 Carta bianca Ospite in studio: Massimo Fichera 23.25 Telegiornale thumb|left|100px 16.05 Entretien 16.15 Boulevard (1960) 17.50 Aujourd'hui en France 18.00 Récréation 18.40 Des chiffres et des lettres 18.55 Flash Info 19.00 Champs-Elysées 20.30 Apostrophes 21.45 Aujourd'hui en France 22.00 Journal télévisé 22.30 L'œil en coulisses thumb|left|100px 12.00 Oil 13.00 Capitol 13.30 Sons and Daughters 14.00 Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous 14.30 Rockin' in the UK 15.30 Nino Firet to Totally Live 16.30 Supertime 17.30 Formula One 18.30 The Muppet Show 19.00 Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future 19.30 Benny Hill 20.30 Say Ah 21.00 Twilight Zone I 22.00 Super Channel News 22.35 Major League Baseball 23.35 American Indoor Soccer League 0.40 Formula One 1.40 Rockin' in the UK thumb|left|100px 7.35 The DJ Kat Show 9.05 Countdown 10.05 Heartline 11.05 Top 40 12.05 Pop Formule 13.05 Another World 14.00 Ask Dr Ruth 16.00 Great Video Race 17.00 The DJ Kat Show 18.00 Ouch! 19.00 Three's Company 19.30 The Incredible Hulk 20.30 The Ropers 21.00 Superstars of Wrestling 22.00 Football 23.20 Monsters of Rock 0.20 GD TV 1.00 Chillingirian Quartet 1.45 John Lill Plays Schumann 2.00 Treasure Houses of Britain thumb|left|100px 4:30 120 minut – pr. inf.-muz. 6:35 „Wspominając Ilicza” – film dok. 7:35 Wiadomości 7:40 „Życie Klima Samgina” – odc. XIII i XIV filmu prod. radz. *** 13:30 Wiadomości 13:45 „Sprawy i troski kompleksu rolno-przemysłowego” – filmy dokumentalne 14:15 Wiadomości 14:20 Program świerdłowskiego Studia TV 15:35 Operacja „Futerał od skrzypiec” – film dla dzieci prod. NRD 16:50 Dziś na świecie 17:10 „6 lipca” – film fab. prod. radz. 19:00 Dziennik „Wriemia” 19:40 „Reflektor przebudowy” 19:50 „Życie Klima Samgina” – odc. XIV filmu prod. radz. 21:15 Dziś na świecie 21:25 „Weźmy się za ręce, przyjaciele” – wieczór piosenki autorskiej 22:05 „Snajperzy” – film fab. 23:25 Wiadomości 23:30 Występ L. Utosowa Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TSR z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TF1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Antenne 2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FR3 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SF DRS z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TSI z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky Channel z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 (ZSRR) z 1988 roku